Oh, Look! Mistletoe!
by Dancing-StarryEyedDemigod
Summary: The Titans go to a community Christmas party. One-shot. You can't have one of these stories without mistletoe, you just can't. RobxStar, BBxRae R


MERRY CHRISTMAS!!  
Takes place before... hmm... let's say...  
Stranded? Yeah, that sounds good...

You know what would be an awesome Christmas gift? If I owned the Teen Titans!  
But I don't, so no one can sue me for this!

=)

* * *

Starfire whooshed around the tower, hanging up decorations and lights. Even though she hadn't been on earth for too long, she had picked up on the customs fast.

Date: December 24th

Holiday: Christmas Eve

"Oh, friends!" Starfire cooed, popping up next to Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, and Cyborg, who sat on the couch watching her fly around. "Is this not a most joyous occasion? Should you not be filled with delight and great tidings?"

"I don't _do_ 'delight,'" Raven drawled. Cyborg chuckled. Beast Boy pouted.

"Dudes!" He said. "I'm not in the mood for being happy! Someone ate all the Christmas cookies!"

Cyborg let out a long belch. "Sorry, man, that was me"

"You guys," Robin said, standing. "Star's right. We should do something as a team tonight"

"Like what?" Raven said in a monotone.

"A party!" Beast boy shouted, hopping up to lean closer to his teammates.

"That sounds most enjoyable!" Starfire said. "Which?"

"There's that community Christmas Eve thing, "Cyborg offered.

"Perfect," Robin said. "Let's go"

"Won't people recognize us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, hopefully no one will get too dramatic. I mean, we're- well, most of us- are people too, just like them. You'd think they could spare the autographs and talks for one night, right?"

"Yeah, okay," Beast Boy said, shrugging.

Starfire squealed and quickly flew to her room.

_-_-_-_-_

Arriving at Jump City's community center, the Titans saw that the giant gym-like room was packed with people. Teens, parents and kids crowded by the tables of Christmas food and out on the red-and-green-lit dance floor. Everyone was smiling, laughing and having a good time.

Raven stepped to the side. "I'm getting a drink," she said, and with that, she engulfed herself in black energy and disappeared.

Beast Boy huffed. "Jeez, lazy. She could just walk over there," he said.

"Robin! Let us dance!" Starfire cried, grabbing Robin's arm and dragging him along as she flew over to the dance floor.

"So, man," Cyborg said, turning to Beast Boy. "You wanna see who can down the most crescent rolls?"

"Those amazingly flaky and buttery morsels? Bet I can beat you to the table!"

The two boys took off.

The many citizens of Jump City _did_ see the Titans, but they figured, since it was Christmas Eve, the heroes deserved a little down time, not to worry about fans.

_-_-_-_-_

"Uh... Star?" robin said, scratching his neck.

"Yes, friend Robin?"

"I can't really dance..."

"Nonsense! I believe you danced just fine on that night when we defeated that nasty kitten!"

"Well..."

"It will not matter! We are among each other, and if someone is not up to their best ability among friends, it does not matter, am I correct?"

"Well, yeah, but Star-"

"Glorious!" Starfire gasped as she glanced towards the groups of people flapping their arms. She pointed at them. "Oh! We shall have much fun doing the Dance of the Chickens!"

"Oh, boy..."

_-_-_-_-_

"Ughh..." Beast Boy moaned as he collapsed in a chair by the food table. "I can't believe you beat me!"

Cyborg smirked and patted his stomach. "I'm made of steel, BB! You gotta remember that, man!"

As Cyborg walked away triumphantly, Beast Boy glanced around the crowded room and was shocked to see Raven standing off by another table.

As he made his way over to her, Beast Boy noticed some faces in the crowd watching him with shocked looks on their faces. You'd think they'd never seen a boy with green skin before.

Oh, wait...

Raven sipped her drink as the green changeling approached.

"You're over here?" he said, aghast.

"It's where I said I'd be, isn't it?" Raven countered dully.

"Well, yeah... but what I meant was... you're _still_ over here?"

Raven nodded.

"So you've been standing in this corner all night?"

"Your point?"

Beast Boy stared, agape, at Raven. How could someone not want to have fun on Christmas Eve?

"Raven... that's horrible!" He said.

"How?" Raven inquired, raising an eyebrow and placing a hand on her petite waist.

"You're not having any fun! It's Christmas Eve, dude!"

"And my good mood is required?"

"Pretty much!"

"Fine. I'll try to enjoy myself as long as you don't call me 'dude'"

"Deal. Now how about a dance?" Beast Boy said, holding out his hand.

"Um, no. Don't think so," Raven said.

"Oh, come on, Rae! It's the Macarena! It's a crowd favorite! And you know you want to!" He moved his hand closer to her. "Come on, come on..."

Raven glanced at him from under her hood before sighing and rolling her eyes. She placed her hand delicately in Beast Boy's

"Fine. But I'm not letting you make a complete fool of meEEEEEEEE-" Raven was pulled off her feet by Beast Boy running towards the dance floor.

_-_-_-_-_

Robin staggered out of the overzealous dancing crowd, placing a hand on the drink table to steady himself. He was breathing heavily and the huge smile on his face made his jaw hurt.

Starfire, in mid-air, twirled out of the crowd much more gracefully, landing next to Robin and giggling like mad.

"That... was... so much fun," Robin said in between breaths as he poured some punch into a few glasses.

"I agree, my friend! This festival closely resembles the Flarsh Naa on my home planet! There is much dancing and food intake and friendly interaction!" Starfire paused to accept a plastic cup that Robin had handed to her. "It is most invigorating!"

Robin chuckled. "How many times can you use words that mean 'enjoyable', Star?"

Starfire giggled. "Oh, many! Most times on my planet are revitalizing times! I grew up this way!"

"There's another one!" Robin pointed out.

Starfire giggled again as Robin set his cup down on the table. When he looked back up, Starfire was glancing above her head.

"What is it, Star?" Robin asked.

Starfire pointed at the ceiling.

"Is that not the Toe of Mistles?" She asked innocently.

Robin gulped and looked up himself. "Uh... yeah," he said, suddenly uncomfortable. "That's called Mistletoe"

"I have read about this Christmas tradition. If two people are together under this holiday plant, one must bestow lip-contact upon the other"

Robin was silent. Starfire looked down at him with questioning eyes.

"Am I incorrect?" She asked.

"No,"

"So that means we must partake in the sharing of lip-contact. Am I correct, friend Robin?"

Robin pulled at the neckline to his uniform nervously. "Um... yeah..."

Starfire squealed and pressed her lips excitedly to Robin's. Robin widened his eyes under his mask before he could comprehend what was happening. When he did, he kissed back and wrapped his arm around her waist, causing Starfire to squeal and smile against his lips. She giggled and he kissed her again before stepping back and letting her go.

Starfire smiled sheepishly.

"On your planet, lip-contact shows affection, correct?"

"Yes, Star. Lip-contact _definitely _shows affection"

Starfire giggled again and spun off towards the dance floor, happily smiling and moving with the music.

Robin smiled and sighed contentedly.

"She's going to forget that later," he muttered to himself as he followed Starfire onto the dance floor.

_-_-_-_-_

"Wow," Raven said, stepping quickly out of the crowd, her side hurting a bit from the wild dancing.

"I know, right?" Beast Boy said, quickly ladling some punch into a cup and handing it to Raven, who accepted it eagerly. "It's crazy"

"There's so much positive energy. Everyone's so carefree," Raven said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Maybe you should try it sometime," Beast Boy said, shrugging.

"What?"

"You don't always have to put up walls. Being happy is fun, if you give it a chance"

"Beast Boy," Raven said, setting down her drink. "If you let yourself get too happy, little things start getting to you, and you get let down easily."

"Not if you're with friends"

"That's not true and you know it," Raven countered. "We have fights all the time"

"I know, I know," Beast Boy said, holding up his hands. "But still. You'd feel better if you smiled some more. You look good when you smile"

Raven stared at Beast Boy with a bewildered look on her face. "What did you just say?"

Beast Boy looked up and smirked.

"Oh, look!" He said. "Mistletoe!"

"Beast Boy, don't you-"

Beast boy planted his lips firmly on Raven's, interrupting her, and slunk an arm around her waist. Raven placed her hands on Beast Boy's chest in surprise and her eyes widened.

Raven pushed Beast Boy away, who stood with a devilish grin on his face.

"Dare?" she finished, placing a hand on her forehead to calm the emotions reeking havoc on her mind. She blushed and pulled her hood up onto her head and over her eyes.

Beast Boy waved happily as Raven shyly walked away.

"She loved it," he told himself.

* * *

UGH! I know, not much Cyborg, but I'm actually really proud of this!

Tell me if you like it =)


End file.
